dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Coastal Imossa
Coastal Immosa is the necrons grave site, where the eldar defeated them. it is on Kauruva III and is located south of Kier Harrad and Nirraein The stronghold consists of four main Necron bases of equal strength and the one central generator relic that was mentioned in the intro movie of the game. The central relic is indestructible, and is surrounded by strong defenses. To win on this map you need to destroy the Monoliths in all four main bases. There's also a caveat: The four bases are steadily upgrading through the four tiers of a Monolith, simultaneously. If left unchecked and allowed to go through the tiers, the upgraded Necron forces could eventually overwhelm you. You definitely do NOT want all four bases to get to the fourth tier and have four Restored Monoliths showing up at your door. So for this map you have to be very aggressive; try to quickly build up a decent force and start hammering on the bases as soon as possible, focusing on one at a time. It will help to have a sizeable set of Honor Guards built up before attempting this stronghold. Around the top-left of the map you will see a relic point, guarded by a few turrets. Do NOT attempt to capture this relic without a sizeable attack force. After your forces are near the relic, you will hear the Necron Lord speak and after that, a defensive force will teleport to the relic point along with the Necron Lord who will transform into the Deceiver and will make short work of your forces unless you are prepared. However, it is easier to attack the monoliths themselves without the need of your relic units. Also, critical note: Capturing the relic point will have no effect on the ability of the four main monoliths to build up to Restored Monoliths; you will not be able to deny them that upgrade unless you destroy them or capture the Critical Locations for each one. At the left corner of the map there will be a Summoning Core, which is mostly responsible for the attacks on your base. Destroying this core is highly recommended as it will reduce the strength of the base attacks and will allow you to focus more on destroying the Monoliths. If you are having difficulties attacking the Monoliths, you can hold their upgrades by capturing the critical locations around the central generator. This will halt the restoration of that Monolith while the point is yours, buying you valuable time. However, the Necrons will attempt to uncapture it using wraiths, so you should deploy turrets or some forces to protect those points if you want to keep them. Whatever you do, do not attack the central generator or the power stations around it as it will trigger a trap, summoning multiple squads of Immortals, Necron Warriors and Flayed Ones to attack you and if you are unable to defeat them, they will attack your base, so be careful not to let one of your units shoot at it. One other note, even if you are able to defeat the forces that are summoned and subsequently level everything surrounding the central relic you still won't be able to target it directly. None of the buildings surrounding it are particularly critical to the Necron unit production either, so grinding through that central force quite literally does nothing to help you win the map. Just avoid it. Category:Soulstorm locations Category:Locations